vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayonaka
Mayonaka (My-oh-naka) is a VRChat roleplay character portrayed by Averiff, She is an antagonist to Skullmancers Fangs roleplay. Her sole objective currently is to assassinate Kasura and his allies. She is an emotionless killing machine and deadly assassin made entirely of ink. History Origin Mayonaka was born in early 19th century Japan under an unknown biological name in a small rural village, when she was very young her father abandoned their family, and years later her mother died due to illness. Mayonaka as a child resorted to wandering the streets homeless and afraid until she was kidnapped and brought to a Yūkaku where she became an underage Karayuki-san and slave in a brothel. Mayonaka's lack of training made her provide very unskilled labor for more veteran Geisha's, who frequently abused and tormented her for her perceived weakness, for the next several years she would be kept as a slave and survive countless acts of assault and abuse. Mayonaka was only able to make a single acquaintance by this point, a Geisha who felt remorseful for the child and would periodically watch over her with a distant motherly conviction. Attack on the Brothel Alamento Devouris (or simply known as Ink) is an immortal tyrant and member of the Devouris family. And Ink creature searching for possible assets and allies to be corrupted and controlled with his assimilation capability using his ink like substance to corrupt normal people. Eventually Ink at the time set his sites on the Brothel Mayonaka was living at, and sent his ink monsters to attack. capturing everyone inside, Mayonaka along with several other Geisha's were forced to undergo Ink's tests to see if she was capable of surviving and becoming more than another one of his mindless ink monsters, by being teleported inside a physical book and being forced to live out a story of trails and horror tailored to just her. Alamento brought back several books from the Brothel to become a part of his collect and observe which stories are finished and which are lest unfinished, separating the weak from the strong. Fear Inoculum "Fear Inoculum" became another story among the thousands of poor souls being tormented on Ink's behalf. Mayonaka woke up back in her old village, slightly older, her mother and father still alive and well, Mayonaka immediately felt a sense of freedom and relief, as if everything was just one horrible nightmare, but the truth is this was the real nightmare. Mayonaka very soon witnessed the horror she was forced to live in. Mayonaka ecstatic to be young and free again set off to visit her old favorite playground, upon leaving she noticed it was the middle of the night, the sky seemed completely frozen as if the world stopped turning. She spent hours playing, crying tears of joy by herself to run in the grass and climb the trees. When she returned home, both her parents we're murdered and dismembered by monstrous ink creators. Mayonaka tried to run out of fear, but was captured and eaten alive by the creatures. By the time she finally died, she woke up again, at midnight, in her bed once more, her parents alive and well as if nothing happened. Unable to die, and unable to see the sun come up. Mayonaka overtime realized her goal in this nightmare was to survive as long as she could, to fight the creatures that inevitably show up and destroy everything, to finally win. With each death Mayonaka would simply awake in her bed again, having only a few hours of peace to prepare for the exact same unbeatable battle of thousands of ink monsters, Mayonaka would face death over and over, unending. in the real world, Ink was welcoming his corrupted champions into his army, the other Geisha's having already either failed or passed their test. Creating wonder thick books as a part of his massive library, he was however perplexed that "Fear Inoculum"" continued to write pages. The books length stretching farther and farther than any other book in his library, reaching over 800 pages and having to take up extra space in his library. Mayonaka endless nightmare would refuse to end for some reason, as ink would read through the developing story, every page was filled with horror and torment, the later pages beginning to make so sense, filled with scribbles, upside down words unimaginable torment personified on corrupted pages of nonsensical writing almost enough to unnerve Ink himself. Eventually Mayonaka was able to beat her story, going from stabbing on ink monster to death in the kitchen with a dinner knife, to taking out entire platoons with her bare hands. It was however not without hardship, while other Geisha's took months to complete their stories, Ink has archived these statistics. Ink Statistics '"Fear Inoculum" - '''Total Page length - 4200 pages. '''Time to complete - '''30 years, 5 months, 11 days '''Total Deaths - '''10950 '''Decapitations - '''523 '''Disembowelment '- 893 'Dismemberment '- 310 'Suicides '- 1218 'Emulations - '''80 '''Self Emulations '- 18 'Drownings '- 97 'Flaying '- 4 'Cannibalized '- 38 'Inverted by neutron star '- 1 '''Total kills - '''1,233,102 A creation unlike any other Ink was dealing with a possible assassination attempt on his name and the collapse of his empire during the 20th century when Mayonaka mercurially dropped out of her book covered head to toe in black ink, motionless, speechless, an empty dark husk of silence and calm demeanor. Mayonaka knew nothing but killing, no idea what she was or who she was, all that remained was an incomprehensible experienced in hand to hand combat and bringing death, This was enough to even shock Ink, who was close to burning the book as a whole thinking it was a defect. Ink was unable to ascertain how powerful this new creation actually was and decided she arrived at the perfect opportunity to test her. Ink had recently been under siege by an elite group of diverse and trained characters varying in skill set and power, they over the course of months have been one by one picking off Inks most hardened creations attempting to end his reign. The leader of this opposing group was also using the help of a local militia group under the guise of a casino to provide assistance in these efforts. In total there was over 2 dozen extremely powerful characters near the completion of killing Ink and overtaking his thrown. Ink ordered this monster to go attempt to take them down, not thinking she would accomplish much of anything given what he's read, Mayonaka silently agreed and set off. By midnight that day, Mayonaka returned to inform Ink that the group and all their allies had been terminated. Modern day Astounded by the unmatched hyper lethality of Mayonaka abilities, Ink realized she was too great of an asset to squander on one bad accident during a side mission, and would only use her if he thought it was absolutely necessary, and locking her away in a sleep state when not needed, both to protect her, and protect himself from her lack of ideological loyalty to him, not knowing whether or not she would ever betray him for what he did to her, she would however follow his orders regardless, throughout centuries Mayonaka would only briefly show herself a couple times throughout history. Each time gaining a new allies of infamy for that time. Mayonaka has recently been awoken again after centuries of sleep to a similar threat, and has been assigned to eliminated Kasura, his group, and anyone assisting him such as the Purple Lotus. An unstoppable killing machine, she has been activated to complete her mission with pinpoint precision. RP Timeline This is a set of important events that have occurred during the role play story. * Mayonaka visits the Purple Lotus to spy on Kasura and the staff attending that night, they quickly realize she is a threat as she stalks and provokes her targets silently, including provoking Morpheus's adopted daughter who's parents we're previously killed by ink demons. As the staff debates on what to do, Kain becomes fed up and assaults her inside attempting to capture her, she is able to escape from him however and runs outside with him in pursuit, a fight ensues outside but Mayonaka is too quick and is able to escape. * Using the information she had gathered in the past week Mayonaka kidnaps and attempts to murder Lila, the girl Morpheus is watching over, Mayonaka uses her body as bait to lure Morpheus out of protection and out into the open where he and a Purple Lotus lilac unit are attacked, Mayonaka successfully defeats Morpheus and heavily damages the lilac but is unable to make the kill, Lila is able to survive due to special healing potions given by Morpheus. * After weeks of stalking Mayonaka begins her first true assault on the fangs by waiting in a small abandoned town the group was investigating to collect one of Ink's most important books, after killing an ink creature and taking it, Mayonaka finally reveals herself along with several clones. Completely unprepared and underestimating the threat, Mayonaka successfully takes out Vettra, Varta, and Darkness Aurelius, leaving Butters the only standing member in the group able to return conscious enough to escape with the downed team members and tell Kasura what happened (minus his missing hand.) Although they we're able to keep the book intact and complete the mission, the injuries and damage taken were massive, the only kill Mayonaka could confirm is Darkness (who later survived after being missing.) During the fight Mayonaka's hair was singed by Vettra. * (to be continued) Powers & Abilities *Mayonaka is able to use her Ink biology to form two over sized shurikens made of ink that levitate on each of her arms, these are her main choice of weapon and she can spin them up to an extremely high spin rate capable of slicing through multiple enemies in a matter of seconds. Through her 30 years of "training" Mayonaka has become adept at almost every form of combat and weapon imaginable and is extremely professional in all forms of hand to hand combat, making her a dangerous foe to get close to. *Mayonaka can also create shadowy ink duplicates of herself to aid her in battle, although they are easier to take down and are much more fragile, with a well timed group attack they multiply Mayonaka lethality greatly. *Most notably, Mayonaka has an unmatched level of speed and agility, able to run, parkour, and scale structures and obstacles unlike any normal human. Strategy Mayonaka is an unyielding tactician and will only make an action if it is a necessary action in her current mission, going as far as to never be heard speaking as it does not serve a purpose to her. Mayonaka prefers quick, deadly, and surgical strikes on her enemies, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and leaving before anyone can even understand what happened, despite her mindless demeanor she is also clever strategist and will observe and build profiles on her targets to find an exploitable weakness, sometimes intentionally making contact before hand to test her targets reactions. With no sense of self preservation as well she will fight with not a single once of fear or anger inside her. Biology Despite her appearance, Mayonaka is made entirely of a magical black inky like sustenance, although it is virtually identical to ink itself, this substance is self animating and with the power of Alamento Devouris she is able to take form, even her human skin tone is simply a form of pigment augmentation. She has no human organs or bones inside her, and this malleability allows her to further exceed her already very high speed and flexibility skills by stretching and bending her appendages unlike a normal human. Her book "Fear Inoculum" also resides inside her acting as her core, although it is uncertain how such a massive book is able to fit inside her small body. This ink is very weak to heat. For some unexplainable reason, Mayonaka has human cells in her hair. Personality If not made clearly enough already, due to Mayonaka's "troubled upbringing," She has been rendered totally mind broken, leaving almost no personality behind other than the most basic necessities required to complete her objectives. She never speaks, believing it serves no purpose to her, and will blatantly ignore anyone addressing her if they are irrelevant to her current goals to such a dismissive degree it could be argued she does not even acknowledge their existence. In social environments she will either be observing targets/threats, standing silent alone, or meditating in a lotus sitting position. When forced to interact, she is capable of nodding her head yes and no, and writing short messages or her name in black ink with her finger. However because she still has a soul inside her, although heavily corrupted, a less than 1 percent of the original innocent girl before what we know today as Mayonaka remains inside her, forever buried away. This will sometimes result in her very very rarely showing signs of sentience inside her, although this has provided very little, she will give positive reactions to people who are able to please her vary rare values, such as bowing to someone who shares or appreciates her traditional Japanese culture. She may also be seem aimlessly staring at things like flowers or empty fields of grass, it is unsure whether or not she is actively thinking when doing these things. Trivia *"Fear Inoculum"" is a reference to a song my TOOL. Such as Mayonaka's awakening, this song was the bands first song in almost 13 years, and speaks of being corrupted by a deceitful master. *Mayonaka has a hidden secret underneath her eye mask. *Mayonaka's ink tears are a twisted inverted version of the tears of joy she cried when she first revisited her childhood park in Fear Inoculum. *Her combat style is very similar to that of The Inquisitors from Star Wars. *Mayonaka's birthday is also the date the United States dropped the worlds first deployed atomic bomb over Hiroshima. *She is the only known ink creature in the Fangs RP that is able to alter the color of her ink. *Mayonaka is currently undefeated in RP combat. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/averiff - Mayonaka RP streams. *Twitter: https://twitter.com/Averiff1 - Authors Twitter Gallery Mayonaka Ink1.png|@MissYamato VRChat 1920x1080 2020-01-27 00-39-44.986 (2).png|Mayonaka with a fellow Ink Geisha. VRChat 1920x1080 2020-01-25 11-37-10.042 (2).png T34t34t43t.JPG|Rare capture of Mayonaka in active duty. VRChat 1920x1080 2020-02-01 20-11-00.800 (2).png|A shadowy ink clone of Mayonaka VRChat 1920x1080 2020-02-02 22-34-10.763.png|Mayonaka with a shorter haircut after it was burned by Vettra Category:Characters Category:Constructs